The last summer night
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: One night to tell him her feelings to bare the truth. This is the final day of summer sparks will fly romance will bloom. One-shot Laura and Ichika lemon


Infinite stratos summer love

Rays of warm light streaked across a dark room illuminating two closely knit bodies underneath a blanket. The shape of the two looked to be meshed together in perfect union as light snores could be heard. One of the many rays of light bended through a curtain, shining down on a tuft of messy black hair. The ray of sunlight started to heat the patch of black hair like a hotdog roasting in a microwave.

Awakening with a startle Ichika was blinded by the ray of light invading his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He tried blocking out the rays of light mumbling about how harsh the rays of light were. The teenager felt a familiar lump on the lower half of his body, which was obscured by the blanket covering said person's body. He would deal with that later as he removed one of his hands from his eyes to flick a switch beside his bed.

The switch made a click sound as the curtains opened up pouring in the harsh sunlight, as Ichika's features turned into a frown due to the burning light. He really should have thought that through some more, before doing that. It didn't take long before the whole room was illuminated showing a rather gorgeous bedroom. Way more than two teenagers could ever hope to afford. It looked well kept too, the only odd thing out of place for such a gorgeous bedroom; were study books sprawled out around the floor. Ichika once his eyes adjusted to the light felt the familar lump on his lower half start to stir.

The IS pilot did not need to remove the blanket as the lump rose her head out of the blanket. Tassels of wavy silver hair flowed down her back as her hair shined with the light of the room. It gave the short girl a mystifying look about her leaving Ichika to stare with a mild blush. A faint hint of a blush crossed her milky pale skin at his staring. Yawning still a bit sleepy she rose her arms over her head to release the stress from them.

"Laura-chan do you have to sleep with me every night?" Ichika asked with a small groan of disapproval while taking in the full splendor of her lovely body in a black swimsuit. Even he was not immune to the beauty of the german girl, despite the girl's small stature being at 5 ft 2 with modest B cup sized breast.

Most guys would find her lacking in certain areas like breast and ass department, but to Ichika, Laura had quite the sexy figure with her toned stomach and legs. She could easily kick his ass with those legs an less than five seconds; a fact she tended to make every night before they slept.

"Yes I do Ichika. You are my wife and as the husband I will sleep with you any time I wish," Laura made her point home mutely with a mild glare from her red eye. The other eye covered with a black and red eye-patch over it. She did not want to uncover her eye again after the incident last year when she fought against him and Charlotte. A soft moaning noise came from her in disapproval when she felt Ichika raise her off his lap.

Why did he always do that in the morning?

Laura loved being in his lap it was a very comfy spot where she could sharpen her weapons and eat a snack. Her wife should be happy that she cared about him so much and slept with him often. True they had not done the seesaw and horizontal cross of their bodies yet, which she wanted to do with him.

Ichika sighed in exasperation slapping a hand to his forehead in a face-palm. He detested that she called him the wife that weren't even married. Not that the teen had plans of marriage anytime soon, though with the many women hounding for him. It was completely understandable why he did not want to get married much less have a girlfriend here at IS academy.

Ichika may play the role of a dumb guy whose IQ was lesser than a sack of bricks, but HE had to do that because of Chifuyu. If he did not play the role of the fool he would have even more girls after him than his usual bunch. Besides Ichika had no intention of his manhood being shot, sliced, grenade, mushed, fried, and risk scrotum explosion if he ever got a girlfriend and one of the other girls that flocked around him got wind of it.

He shuddered at the very thought alone and saw how Laura was looking at him with a very intense longing look.

"I-Ichika as you know this is our last day of summer vacation..." Laura spoke embarrassment overtaking her usual monotone voice as she fondled a hand in the chest portion of her bathing suit. She was trying to grab a piece of paper that rubbed against her nipples. Ichika backed away from Laura, but couldn't get far away as his back was pressed to the headboard of the bed. He didn't know what the german girl was grabbing for and in case it was a weapon wanted to be far away as possible. The guy just never knew with Laura the girl was very unpredictable.

"Here it is!" Laura smiled finding the paper with a blush on her face as she outstretched her hands toward him. She wanted to spend the last day of summer with him alone away from IS academy at an amusement park. The military trained girl even paid for a hotel ahead of time so they wouldn't have to go back to the academy.

Ichika looked at the parchment of paper worried it might be some sort of new weapon the girl made. After all Laura could make anything a weapon even chopsticks and that was saying something. Mentally counting to ten in his head; he watched as the paper did not explode and saw Laura have a shy blush on her face.

'_It isn't going to explode whew... but what is the paper about?'_ Ichika questioned in his head with caution he took the paper from her hands and read the title of it. After reading it once and then twice again he felt his cheeks become tinted red.

"L-Laura?" Ichika could barely say her name after reading the paper and felt his hands tremble not sure on how to reply to what Laura wanted. He knew that she wanted him to go to the amusement park and have fun. The problem with that was if any girl found that Ichika was going somewhere with Laura; he would be tailed and be forced to be with them and have to accommodate the group, instead of the single individual.

"Y-Yes Ichika will you come with me?" Laura shyly asked keeping her eye on him as her hands shook in trepidation. She hoped he would say yes even prayed it, because if he didn't than it would have leave her devastated and go back into her detached state of being. Laura had gotten better with handling social interactions and her anger thanks to Charlotte helping her. She felt a pang in her heart at going behind the back of her good friend and go after the guy they both loved.

Ichika honestly wanted to say yes he could see how much it meant to Laura. He weighed the positives of going with her and the ever mounting negatives of not declining. Needless to say he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The two set there in total silence for a whole of ten minutes before Laura got the message. It was so abundantly clear Ichika did not want to go with her.

"Nevermind, Ichika it was stupid of me to think you would agree," Laura moved away from Ichika going to save herself anymore heartache. She was an expert on schooling her features and masked the pain in her voice as she stopped at his door. The reason why she stopped was because Ichika stopped her with his hand on her shoulder, but Laura was not going to listen or hear any of the male excuses.

The sound of partial deployment reverberated throughout the room as she held up her left hand in warning. The humming of the pink saber in her left hand the tip an inch away from his nose. The heat of the saber could be felt against his nose as he had to make a very strong effort not to twitch his nose.

"Leave me with what dignity I have. You don't want to go with me, I see that clearly Ichika consider t-this o-our divorce..." Laura choked up at the end of her sentence and before he could stop her again ran out of his room. Holding back the stinging sensation of tears in her eyes as she just ran not caring about the destination nor direction. She just needed to get away from him, as she felt pain pierce through her heart, like a revolver being fired.

* * *

Ichika could only watch her leave and clinched his hand tightly into a balled up fist. He didn't mean to make Laura cry that was never his intention. With a sad sigh he closed his door sinking down to his knees.

Why did seeing Laura cry make him hurt so much? He wiped away a speckle of moisture from his eyelid and looked down at the liquid. "Am I crying?" He mumbled to himself and before he could feel any worse heard a knock at his door. Standing up straight from the ground Ichika took a moment to compose himself and swung open the door. It was not who he expected to see.

"L-Lau... oh hello Cecilia," Ichika almost spoke Laura's name and had to keep the disappointment out of his voice. If he called Cecilia that he knew how she would react. He didn't want an enhanced sniper rifle pointed at his forehead for getting her name mixed up with someone else.

"Good morning Ichika-kun. I wanted to know if you're free today," Cecilia smiled wearing her IS uniform hiding behind her back a gift basket of cookies. The busty blonde wanted to spend time with him today and had planned to start it off with cookies.

"Sorry Cecilia today is not looking so good," Ichika sighed feeling the sadness hit him as his shoulders visibly slackened. It reminded him of how he did not answer Laura's heartfelt want. Cecilia saw Ichika's visible depression and wondered what may have caused it, but clearly she did not care enough to ask as she came into his room. She took a gander of his room noticing the textbooks on the floor typical messy boy.

"Ichika, I never would have thought you try and study. Well knowing how guys are you likely waited to the last minute to do your homework," Cecilia playfully mocked making herself at home sitting down on his bed. She placed the basket of cookies beside her and kept her delightful warm smile on him.

Ichika rubbed a hand through his hair he did not want to deal with the blonde at the moment. Couldn't she tell he was not feeling well? Sometimes he wished the girl could be more attentive to other people's needs.

"Yeah Cecilia, if you don't mind. I need to finish my summer homework," Ichika put it in the nicest way possible and added a small dumb chuckle into the mix. Even if it was only to keep up appearances.

"Ichika, I could help you with your homework two heads are better than one."

"I won't learn if I don't do it myself. Chifuyu-nee would get really mad if she found out someone was helping me with my homework."

"I'm sure Orimura-san would not mind a school representative to help one of her fellow classmates."

"You don't know my sister like I do," Ichika commented tiredly getting more than a little upset over the fact Cecilia was not picking up his hint to leave. He was trying to be as nice as possible, while retaining that dumb nature about him. His sister told him to keep up the act no mater what even if he disliked it immensely; it was his double edged sword to the academy and everyone else except Chifuyu.

"As a woman to another woman I believe I know her quite better than a man could," Cecilia retorted with a haughty laugh. She cared about Ichika a lot, but she doubted the dumb man could understand how women worked. Regardless, if it was the great Chifuyu and the two being blood related.

Ichika had to suck in a harsh breath of air at that very burning jab Cecilia made. Who was she to say he did not understand his sister? He knew his sister better than anyone they had a bond that ran deeper than what she portrayed on the outside.

"Yeah..." He mumbled scratching the backside of his head to stay the hand that had partially transformed behind him in restrained anger. The hilt of his sword had deployed and not the actual metal energy saber. Otherwise, he would have a hole in the floor.

"Now bring your textbooks over and we can begin studying Ichika-kun," Cecilia's smile widened her argument being won as she patted the spot beside her. Ichika sighed internally, but put on that same dumb smile and brought over his textbooks allowing her to help him with his homework. Cecilia was very misconstrued about Ichika on a whole bunch of things; he did do his homework and had finished it last night with Laura. It was the reason why his textbooks had been all over the place Laura had stayed up all night to help him.

'_Laura-chan_...' Ichika sadly thought her name recalling the rather stressful yet pleasant events of last night.

* * *

_It was 1 in the morning Ichika was at his desk reading through one of the books needed to finish his last seven pages of summer homework. He had been quietly doing this for the past hour when he saw that Laura finally fell asleep on his bed. He didn't want to do his homework, while she was awake and burden her if he needed help. _

_The sad part was Ichika truly did need help with his homework and honestly he would have done this sooner, but his summer had been hectic dealing with the girls around him. Whether it be in the morning or afternoon they all wanted to do something with him. The nights were no better, since he came back to his room dead tired after it all. Being the nice guy he was did not refuse them. Unfortunately in doing that he had wasted precious weeks putting off his work and Chifuyu was going to cut him no slack._

_"Damn it! I should have said no so many times, but if I had then they would all be sad. It sucks being considerate." Ichika grumbled loudly to himself confident that Laura would not wake up by hearing his grumbles. That was not the case as Laura had not fallen asleep at all, she merely feigned sleeping awaiting when he came to bed. If he had actually come to bed she would have fallen asleep by using him as her pillow._

_'Ichika-kun... My wife if I was bothering you so much than you should have said something. I am not a mind reader.' Laura felt moisture gather in her eye this was her fault along with everyone else too. She should have been less selfish with him, though when he was around other girls it was natural for her to get jealous. She loved him and wanted him to herself he was her wife after all._

_Ultimately what attracted her to Ichika was not because he saved her from dying by her own stupid mistake to win. She was attracted to him because of his bravery, selflessness, good nature, and overall kindness. What woman wouldn't want those desirable traits in a man? Especially in this day an age where men were declining in those very traits. Yeah, he could be very dumb at times and not pick up on the fact she loved him, regardless she wouldn't want him to change._

_Getting out of bed quietly to not arouse his suspicion, she silently walked over to him measuring how much weight to put on each foot. Thankful, for her years of intense military training it made all this so very easy. When she made it to his chair wordlessly she spun him around in his chair. Given her small stature and weak looking body most people would think it impossible; to rotate a man's chair with her type of body._

_"Huh?!" Ichika was surprised by what happened to him and was in for further shock when he saw the person that did it. It was Laura! She was suppose to be asleep. He berated himself in his head thinking it was his fault for waking her. It came as a small amount if surprise when he felt Laura take a hold of his lap and seat herself in it._

_What made the situation worse was the fact Laura was NAKED! So he could feel every single curve and inch of her swell gorgeous body. The way her small breast meshed against his shirtless chest, which made him pleasurably shiver from head to toe. He could feel her core on top of his black boxers. The reason why they were not wearing so much was due to the heat in the room. It wasn't insufferable, but it was annoying to say the least._

_"Laura-chan you're supposed to be asleep," Ichika stated the obvious question as a blush marred his face. Laura was unbelievably beautiful naked he had seen her naked plenty of times, but the novelty had never worn off. Whether it be from a hormone driven teenager or she being that beautiful he did not know? Nor would question it. _

_"Ichika-kun! Why didn't you say no all those times we asked to have you for ourselves. I may be your husband, but even a good husband knows when to let his wife have a moment of peace. Did you put my wants... No our wants over what you needed to do?" Laura questioned him hotly her lips curling into a sad pout with a tear trailing down her eye. Not remotely embarrassed about him seeing her nude nor their position. She just wanted to know so bad the guilt in her stomach was tearing her apart._

_Ichika wanted to say no. Seeing Laura pout like that made him feel like a horrible person. Her tear was not helping the situation either with a heavy sigh Ichika nodded. He knew Laura would not want to be lied too, even if it would spare her feelings._

_"You Dummkopf! Y-You should have told me! why are you such a Dummkopf?! Your feelings matter too Ichika! I'm Entschuldigung! Very sorry," Laura both insulted and apologized to him in German. Ichika didn't understand what she said, though got the message she was shouting at him. He mildly chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. If their position wasn't so intimate it would look a lot sweeter._

_"Laura-chan don't be upset and cry. I am glad to have spent my days with you and the others. Your my friends and each day of summer was fun, because of all of you. So no tears Laura-chan," Ichika tried cheering up the girl gently rubbing a hand through the locks of her silky silver hair. Laura blushed harder at his soothing words and lowly moaned at where his hand was. The german girl had very sensitive skin and even sensitive hair to boot, so his feathery touches were making her wet with desire._

_"I~Ichika-kun...d-do you mean this?" Laura had a hard time speaking mixing in a moan as her breast rubbed against his slightly sweaty chest. She weakly grabbed his shoulders and pushed away from him; staring into his dazzling brown eyes as her stomach tightened into knots. A sweltering, burning need was starting to awash her body and she needed some relief to cool her down._

_"Of course I do Laura-chan!" Ichika answered with a very bright smile on his face. He was putting on the bravest front of his life because he felt how wet she was on top of him and the very heat of her core. Her wet juices flowed inside of his boxers. It was a true struggle and a miracle he did not get an erection yet, from this along with her submissive looking pout. All he wanted to do was take off his boxers plunge straight into her wet flower, and claim every nook and cranny as his own. To hold her firm body and to make the sweetest most passionate love, since the epic tale of Genji._

_"Ichika..." Laura whimpered in need with a throaty moan slowly bucking her pelvis against him trying to find some relief. Ichika grew to full mast at hearing her moan as his heart literally skipped a beat because of it. His hand gripped her hair wanting to reciprocate such actions, but his mind was fighting against his baser urges._

_"Laura..." Ichika groaned steadying his clammy wet hand, which was still wrapped around her waist. Both looked into the other's eyes it was clear as day they both wanted each other like never before. Laura already gave into her base desires as she leaned her head upwards wanting his lips so bad. Ichika as he fought his brain was overcome with delirious shock, a pair of succulent soft lips pressed against his. _

_The feel of those lips were so familiar after all she did claim his first kiss, a year ago. But this time there was no brutal forcefulness for want of claim. It was lustful desire for this type of softness Laura could do. Ichika could only feel the softness of her lips along with her nipples growing hard against his chest. They felt like two small pebbles rubbing him and he found himself not rejecting her sweet lips. He returned her soft kiss and a chibi Laura internally squealed waving the German flag in victory._

_Laura broke away from the tender kiss first drawing in a breath of air. He had taken her breath away as the blush on her face grew brighter. With oxygen flowing through her lungs again she did not waste another precious second and brought her lips upon him again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him deeper into the kiss. Her mind was melting at the intense heat pooling within her loins, wanting to satiate this new feeling. _

_She lapped at the bottom of his coarse lips with her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. She would use every tactic available to her to seek entrance into his domain, this was a war that would be won. She grounded her pelvis harder against his hips her drench core soaking his boxers like a pool. Even her chest was spared no expense as she too rubbed her breast against his chest, hoping her meager breast would satisfy him._

_For all her efforts she was awarded with entry as Ichika parted his moist lips and she dove her tongue into his hot mouth eagerly. What surprised her on her way as she explored every inch of her wife's mouth was his tongue. She excluding nothing as she licked each tooth down to the very groove of his gums. _

_Ichika was not going to let Laura dominate him so easily as he did allow her to have free reign of his mouth for a certain amount of time, but not his tongue. That was a prize she was working for and when he found that she did a satisfying job rewarded her with his tongue. His tongue lapped with her's like two snakes wrestling for territory and he planned on winning._

_Laura couldn't help the tremors that came from this. Ichika was skilled. He must have studied up on the art of war, Laura grinned against his lips if her wife was this energetic about winning this round why fight it? She submissively obeyed to the whims of Ichika's warm tongue loving every moment as she tightened the hold on the back of his sweaty neck._

_When Ichika's tongue slowly backed off from her's that is when Laura smiled devishly and wrapped her tongue around his. Constricting the appendage from a reprieve. He may have won the battle, but Laura was going to be the victor of this war. She sucked on his tongue throatily mouth watering moans echoed off her lips; directly into his mouth causing Ichika to groan in return. His hand squeezed into the locks of her hair harder making Laura moan louder in pleasure._

_After five minutes passed Laura broke the kiss as both over eager teens had to pant and take in heavy breaths. What they did was very intense for first-timers, but both enjoyed it ever so much._

_"Ichika-kun you've studied on the art of war... B-but I won," Laura smiled over her victory. She was so ecstatic about winning that she didn't know her orgasm had came and soaked Ichika's boxers whole. _

_"Laura I haven't studied that at all, I just wanted to make it great for you," Ichika shyly replied his confidence from earlier in their tongue war gone. Although, internally Ichika wanted to rip off his boxers he felt her orgasm as they kissed. His boxers were utterly soaked not just from Laura's orgasm, but he too had released spraying his seed in the underwear. The experience was quite electrifying and made him want to do more with Laura, but reasoning said this was where it needed to stop._

_"I-Ichika-kun... Can we go further?" Laura this time was the shy one and averted his gaze. The experience for her was incredible just from their heated war. She could only imagine how the rest would make her feel it would probably make her see stars._

_Ichika swallowed a grapefruit sized lump in his throat he wanted to say yes, say it over a thousand times and never stop. His hand that was in her hair moved away to frame her face as he rested his forehead against her's. His coal colored eyes staring directly into her ruby red eye as his free hand rubbed her taut stomach in a circular pattern. In doing so he made her moan in joy. _

_"Laura-chan... I want to go further than this," he began to say as a fire ignited in her red eye and was about to kiss him all over again, but stopped as he moved his cheek to take the kiss. "Laura, I have to finish my homework. I don't want to fail and make Chifuyu mad." He finished and the once burning fire in her stomach was doused out like ice cold water on a burn._

_She looked down at Ichika's lap noticing how wet his boxers were cognitive thought returning, instead of desire. If Laura was a normal woman she would have taken that comment offensively and should have rightfully slapped the hell out of him. HE was leaving her high and dry to finish homework, while also thinking of another woman. Ichika had to thank the many gods that actually liked him, because what he did was justifiable with a slap. _

_"Sure, Ichika let's start your homework and finish it. I'll help you with things you may not know," she offered with a smile still staying on his lap, regardless of sitting in the puddle of her own orgasm. At least she could say she had gone further than any of the other girls. Ichika smiled happily embracing her thanking her a thousand times. Laura returned his affection and decided tomorrow was going to be the day. She pulled open one of his textbooks noticing the clock on the wall read 2:20 A.M. Their kiss had lasted for quite some time._

_For the next two hours Ichika received all the help he needed from Laura, who was more than happy to help him as she kissed his lips for each question he got right. She was using the advantages of being in his room to the absolute fullest. Around 5 in the morning both took a shower together getting over the awkwardness of it, as both were quite sleepy and washed the other. When they finally crashed on the bed at 6 in the morning Ichika had on a fresh pair of boxers and a white shirt. Laura just slept in her black swimsuit comfortably asleep on the lower half of his body._

* * *

Ichika had not asked her to help, she offered to help him of her own accord. Going so far as to teach him subjects he had not completely understood. Thinking about Laura again Ichika wondered his eyes over to the amusement park paper on the floor.

'_Laura-chan...'_ Ichika thought over the girl who was worming her way into his heart. Well worming even deeper into his heart after all the events of last night. Putting thoughts of Laura on the back burner for the time being. He listened to Cecilia talk about her home country; which was apart of old homework going into lengthy detail on it.

Ichika wished he was being tutored by Laura again at least she didn't extensively talk about one subject.

Laura set in the room of her closest companion and friend Charlotte Dunois. The french girl had found her running down the hall and made her come inside. Laura had set on her friend's bed for the past twenty minutes not talking just staring into a cup of tea. Charlotte patiently waited for her friend to talk drinking from a cup of tea herself.

"Char-chan Ichika and I have divorced," Laura stated drinking from her tea somberly. The heat of the tea kept her voice from sounding to sad. It was good that she could mask her voice using a commander like tone; she only used when addressing the members of her squad back in Germany.

"Eh!" Char spat out her tea from the shock of the news. What made Laura do that? Charlotte knew Ichika and Laura were not married as actual husband and wife, but Laura had the idea of them married. It was still shocking and she had to ask why it happened out of concern for her best friend and love interest.

"How come Laura?"

"Ichika rejected my offer of us consummating our marriage,"

"Consummating?" Char coughed out the word in disbelief imaging the scene in her head with a red faced blush. She shook her head denying the naughty images as Laura could only stare at her blush in confusion.

It was clear both girls had a different meaning of the word.

"Yes, I was going to have him '_consummate_' our marriage by going to amusement park with him," Laura further explained taking another sip of the tea. She found the blend of jasmine tea very soothing and calming. At hearing what Laura meant by consummate and not the sexual kind. Charlotte sighed her head downcast to the ground waiting for her blush to be gone.

Laura really needed to understand the better meaning of certain words like consummate.

"Laura-chan do you know what consummate means?" Charlotte felt the need to ask out of worry for her friend. It would do no good for Laura to keep being misinformed about that word.

"It means for husband and wife to lay together. Ichika and I have already done the first part j-just not the second," Laura blushed fiddling her thumbs together, through the loop of the cup. Chifuyu had already given her the talk in Germany three years ago. It was a very awkward talk something Laura admittedly buried in the back of her mind.

"So Laura-chan has already heard about the poodles and Husky talk. Aww! I had a flip book ready just in case," Char sounded mildly disappointed at her friend's knowledge on the subject. Her purple eyes looked over toward her desk where her old flip book was stashed away in a drawer. Someday she would show someone that book. It was a flip book she made after learning about sex education.

Laura and Char both stared into their tea for a minute or two. The atmosphere a little awkward between the two. Laura took another sip from her tea looking around Char's room the military girl did not know what else to say. Laura may have been a tad bit better with conversations, but when they ended she ceased talking. Being in the military she only talked to Chifuyu and when it was time to give reports.

"Laura-chan do you really want to end things with Ichika like that?" Charlotte asked out of concern the most important question at least in regards to Laura. The blonde could not honestly believe that Laura would abandon her feelings like that. Yeah Laura was expressive in showing her possessiveness of Ichika at times, but all the girls that flocked around Ichika showed that even Chifuyu to an extent.

"What is this really about Charlotte? How come you are not going to capitalize on this moment and try to take Ichika for yourself? That must have crossed your mind at some point," Laura bitterly remarked at the question that sounded like it had something to do with her own feelings. She did not want to say how she felt about Ichika's refusal to answer. Just thinking about it made her lips contort into a hurtful sad frown.

Charlotte gripped her teacup the only visible sign that she took offense to that remark.

Did Laura honestly believe that she was that kind of person?

"Laura, you know I'm not that kind of person. Your someone I consider a best friend and while I do hold feelings for Ichika. To go behind someone and backstab them isn't me. All I want to do is help you so tell me what happened?" The blonde explained blatantly as she gazed compassionately into her friend's red eye.

Laura gasped and had to avoid her compassionate gaze at hearing how Char was not going to betray her. Back in the military Laura had to fight and climb her way up the latter to be captain. Along that path betrayals were the path most people climbed Laura had her fair share of doing so.

"D-do you mean what you say Char-chan? I have been betrayed before and while, I consider you my close friend too. If our positions were reversed I am not so sure what I would do..." Laura admitted she was not going to lie and say something sappy like 'I would never betray you' to her actual close friend. Laura was a lot of things: super soldier, cold, distant, brash, but not a liar.

"I trust you Laura even if our roles were reversed," Charlotte affirmed placing her empty cup of tea down on the floor. With her next action Laura blushed feeling her insides warm as if she were around Ichika. The French girl placed her soft hands over Laura's and gave her a breathtaking smile showing the faith of their friendship.

Laura squirmed a little in her chair wondering what these strange feelings for Char could be. Her stomach started to twist into hot knots as her blush only worsened from there. How was the angelic girl doing this?

"C-Char-chan?" Laura stuttered to say her name with the way she was feeling. It was getting hotter in her bathing suit for some unknown reason. A mild ache began to erupt in her loins at this development.

"Yes Laura-chan?" Char smiled leaning closer towards her friend wanting to hear her better. Their foreheads practically touching even the tip of their noses touched. Which made it worse for Laura as she inhaled the french vanilla scent wafting off of Charlotte. The knot in her stomach grew tighter at inhaling Char's tantalizing scent.

"Charlotee are you a lesbian?" Laura had to ask it could only be the reason why Char made her feel this way. The French girl must have gotten a weapon that made her attracted to the hot angelic girl. Charlotte blushed at the question many thoughts circulating in her head about that, before fainting from all the imagery. It was plainly obvious that Laura still had much to learn especially sexual preferences.

* * *

About two hours later in the day Ichika set in his room still holding the flier Laura had. Cecilia left his room 30 minutes ago talking about getting new perfume. With her gone he was free to maul over whether or not to go with Laura. He admitted to himself privately that he found her attractive and she had her cute moments at times.

"Ichika-kun! What is that in your hand?" A rather boisterous voice shouted causing Ichika to jump in surprise on his bed. That loud brash voice belonging to none other than his childhood friend Houki. She stood at 5 ft 8 with her long black hair in a ponytail that came down to her spine. Wearing the typical IS academy uniform a visible tickmark of anger on her brow. Houki was what other girls called sexy even some of the boys that teased her back in middle school called her pretty. Ichika only called her stubborn that was what best described her.

"Oh Houki-chan! When did you get in?" Ichka asked reverting back to his dumb persona putting the flier behind his back. There was no reason for Houki to know about his troubles. Houki was not going to be deterred by his evasion of the question and stomped towards him visibly trembling in restrained annoyance. Ichika stood up from the ground looking for any accessible escapes, but there wasn't any near him. Houki was still coming towards him as she had the best path possible for escape blocked off, including the bathroom.

'_What to do? No way to escape and it looks like Houki-chan is getting angrier.'_ Ichika swallowed the spit in his throat not wanting her to erupt and kill him. Hesitantly he withdrew his arms from behind his back revealing the flier in his right hand. At Ichika doing that it made Houki stop on her warpath towards him and took the flier from him. Her eyes were a blur as she read across the flier and after doing so blushed at the implication.

"I-Ichika you want me to go with you?" Houki shyly asked looking down to the ground to avoid his eyes. If that was Ichika wanted then she would definitely go with him no questions asked. Obviously he wanted her to go it was the main reason why he had the flier behind his back in the first place. Ichika was just shy about asking her and tried to hide it. This is what Houki thought to be correct and held her red stained cheeks not seeing Ichika shake his head slowly that not being true.

"Houki... Laura gave me that flier," Ichika mumbled quietly not wanting his childhood friend to get mixed signals. Ichika liked Houki only as a friend not more than what she or the other girls at IS academy wanted him to be. At the mention of Laura, Houki's features visibly changed as she rose her shaking head anger clouding her judgment. The sound of partial deployment filled the air again in her hands now were two katanas.

"Ichika!" was Houki's battle cry as she charged towards him with her swords prepared to make mince meat out of him. That flier was not for her, but Laura gave it to him, which meant Laura wanted to have Ichika for herself. Houki flailed her swords about in a random manner of attack, Ichika ducking in between each of her random, yet deadly strikes out of fear, while calling out Houki's name in vain wanting her to stop. About thirty minutes later Houki finally stopped attacking him huffing in anger as partial deployment ended.

'_My room... my homework...'_ Ichika despaired after Houki's attack she had trashed his room shredded papers were sprawled out over the floor, sword cuts carved into his wall and with a destroyed desk. Surprisingly the flier was in tact possibly out of reminder for Houki's induced rage. So much for his homework it was cut to pieces what he could tell mrs. Yamada. 'Houki destroyed my room and my homework in a jealous rage.' Yeah, as if his sweet teacher would believe that no matter how plausible it sounded.

"Ichika do you love Laura? Am I not good enough?" Houki huffed mumbling the last part not sounding as mad from earlier when she started and crossed her arms under her generous bosom. Ichika sighed at the question and scratched his head not sure on how to answer. He felt something for the short german girl, but he didn't think it was love. To describe it Laura made him feel flustered in a sense.

"I'm not sure Houki-chan, I know I like Laura she is cute kinda like Charlotte, brash like Chifuyu. I love Chifuyu-nee, but it doesn't feel the same when I think of Laura," Ichika honestly spoke and flinched at seeing Houki raise her hand high in the air an a smack position. He didn't want to be smacked by the kendo training girl just for being honest, and rose his hands over his face incase she did decide to smack him.

"Ichika-kun if you feel that way about Laura, why not go to the amusement park with her and sort out your feelings," Houki softly rubbed the top of his head in a gentle manner she really did care for Ichika immensely. If he did not feel the same what right did she have to force him into loving her? It was a very mature thing to do as she watched Ichika's head tilt up and look at her in confusion. He was such an innocent puppy it would be hard for any woman to resist that kind of face.

"Thanks Houki-chan I'll go see if I can go find her," Ichika thanked bringing Houki into a tight hug. Houki surprised by his forwardness clumsily returned the hug settling into it for a moment. She could smell the shampoo in his hair and had to forcibly remove herself from him, lest she go against her earlier words.

Waving goodbye to Ichika she watched his retreating back as he ran to find Laura. When Ichika could no longer be seen wet tears fell from her eyes. Houki did her best to stop the flood of more tears by covering her face, but it was no use. "Ichika..." she mumbled his name through her tears. It wasn't an easy thing letting the man you love leave for someone else.

* * *

***RING, RING, RING***

The sound of Houki's phone ringing made her stop crying and pulled it out of her bra. The caller ID being the one and only Tanabe her big sister. The kendo girl debated on answering or not ultimately she answered still sad, but tried hiding it under her usual mask of annoyance.

"Hi hi, are you high~It's everyone's idol, Shinonono Tabane!" Tabane did her standard greeting sounding happier than usual._  
_

"I'm going to hang up," Houki was beginning to get annoyed by her sister she did not want to deal with the bunny woman. Oddly her sister sounded much clearer like she was actually in the room, despite talking through a cellphone.

"No, no, no don't do that Houki-chan, instead why don't you look up!" Tabane cheered ending the call leaving Houki to tilt her head slowly upwards. What she saw made her scream as a pair of purple eyes gleamed overhead her. Hanging on the ceiling of Ichika's room in a ceiling tile; was her big sister hanging there like a spider. Tabane dropped down from the ceiling landing on her sister pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my little Houki-chan is growing up! I saw what you did for Ichika-kun. You make your big sister so proud sparing his conflicted feelings. I've been up there for the past two days," Tabane nuzzled her head against her sister grinning from ear to ear. She loved her little sister so much and was about to express more of that love, but got chopped on the head curtesy of Houki.

"You scared the hell out of me Tabane-nee and get off me," Houki growled about to deliver another chop to her eccentric sister's head. What stayed her head was the fact her big sister started crying and mumbled her name.

"What's wrong Tabane-nee?" She asked concerned her sister was having a mental breakdown. The bunny girl at hearing her name cried louder yet it strangely sounded happy. Her sister was definitely losing her head to uncontroabily cry possibly due to stress.

"Houki-chan called me Tabane-nee! You love me oh my little sister loves me!" Tabane happily cried nuzzling her head to her sister's chest. Houki blushed beet red where her sister was nuzzling at and tried prying her happy sister off. It was to no avail as Tabane was undeterred from moving away. The only thing Houki could do was sit there and watch the smile on her big sister's face.

It really did suck that her big sister was not the mature one of the two.

Ichika stood outside Charlotte's door panting because he had run down three hallways to get here. Those hallway lengths felt like a five mile run it made him think how big was the academy? It was very good that he remembered Laura and Char shared the same room, but Laura had slept in his bed at night. Houki still had her own room away from him saying things, would get to hot if she stayed with him any longer about three months ago.

Ichika knocked on the door three times waiting for Char to answer.

* * *

"N~Nyan!"

What he heard as he waited outside the door flared his cheeks rosy red. It sounded like a cat was in the room, but in the IS student handbook pets were not allowed. So that brought up the question what made that sound? Pressing his ear to the door to hear more, grateful that a majority of the females in IS academy were away for the summer. Otherwise, this would look very perverted.

"It's open," Charlotte called out from her position on the bed holding Laura in her lap with her arms around her waist. Ichika entered the room at hearing her the male IS pilot stopped dead in his tracks. The sight before him was beyond cute as his brain had to save the image permanently in his head for eternity. After that his brain had to reboot from what could be called cuteness overload.

Charlotte had Laura in her lap with her arms around her waist, nuzzling her head affectionately against the German girl's neck. Both girls were in neko costumes Char being in a white one purring happily, as Laura blushed in embarrassment being in a black costume her cat ears visibly flattening. This was so embarrassing for Laura and Ichika had to walk in on seeing this.

If Laura did not know any better she would think Char had planned for Ichika to see all of this?

Once Ichika's brain rebooted he stared at both neko clad girls with a heavy blush. Charlotte giggled at his blush and squeezed Laura's stomach gently wanting to hear her say it again.

"N~Nyan!" Laura meowed cutely flexing one of her paws cutely toward Ichika her blush growing not meeting his gaze as she looked down at the bed. She was unsure how Ichika would react towards her after what she did. Ichika almost died on the spot LAURA was the source of that incredible sound. It took all his willpower to stay on his feet and not aww at hearing Laura meow again.

"Laura-chan is so cute! Right Ichika-kun?" Charlotte smiled happily as Ichika nodded a certain twinkle in his eyes and made his way over to Laura stopping a foot away from the bed. Laura was to embarrassed to meet his gaze imagining the disappointment on his face.

"Yes Laura-chan is cute," Ichika agreed placing his hand on top of Laura's embarrassed head gently rubbing the spot. Laura fidgeted in place at his gentle touch not use to people being that way with her. She was even taken aback by how Ichika next brought her into a tight hug with Char hugging her back. Needless to say Laura was feeling like creme sandwiched between a cookie.

Charlotte pulled away from the hug knowing Laura and Ichika needed time to talk. She quietly left out of the room closing the door behind her, as the tail of her costume wagged. _'Good luck Ichika-kun and Laura-chan.' _Charlotte hoped for the best, while doing her best for the knot in her stomach not to twist any tighter_. _She was hurting after seeing the affectionate look he gave Laura_. _But for the sake of her best friend and love interest she had forced down the nauseating feeling in her stomach.

Laura pulled away from the hug once Charlotte left and pawed her hands together in a cute manner. She was embarrassed and worried about why Ichika came here. She didn't request her divorced wife to see her. Was he possibly here for Charlotte? If that was true than he would have chased after her. "Ichika why are you here?" She asked keeping the tone of her voice monotone as she straightened up her posture. She was not going to look weak nor let him see such weakness from her.

"I came to see you Laura-chan. I wanted to know if you still wanted my answer on whether or not we should go to the amusement park," Ichika smiled placing his hand over one of her paws. Conveying that he was here just to see her because he had made his decision. It took the advice from Houki and her letting him go to reach this point.

Laura huffed trying to look annoyed by seeing him and from his hand over her paw. To keep up the appearance that she was still mad at his indecision, but the way he came here and reassured her that he was here only to see her. It made the girl lose composure as she nodded slowly squeezing his hand through the paw of her costume.

Could Ichika actually want to go?

"Laura-chan... let's go to the amusement park just us," Ichika finally answered the question that had made her run away from him and divorced him. Her face fell downwards keeping back a strangled choke sob from escaping her lips. HE said yes he wanted to go with her only her and no one else. A tear slid down her cheek from happiness, which did not go unnoticed by Ichika.

He started to feel guilty again did she not want to go anymore? Was the answer he gave her not what she wanted.

"Laura sorry, I did not mean to make you cry again. I-If you don't want to go-" He was cut off in his apology by Laura raising her head silencing him with a swift passionate kiss. It was a kiss he returned feeling the passion behind it. She did not want to hear anymore and deepened the kiss conveying her honest affections through the kiss to him. Ichika replied in tow to her earnest feelings; by taking the initiative and licked the top of her lip with his tongue.

This was all in assurance of tackling her feelings for him head on. Laura immediately caved in to his tongue parting her lips for him, as his tongue tangled around her's. Both pressing themselves to the other as their tongues dueled with the other not for dominance, but in acceptance of their mutual feelings.

Ichika broke away from the kiss first needing oxygen, Laura on the other hand while taking in breaths of air felt her heart race. She could feel it his true feelings about her and that made her shiver on the spot. She wrapped her arms around him pressing her head into his chest to hear his heart. A soft smile spread across her face at hearing his heart beating fast like her own. She purred in delight at this development.

"Ichika-kun let's go to the amusement park! Let me change first and I will see you in ten minutes," Laura brightly smiled up at him getting off the bed to run into the bathroom. The cat costume Charlotte had lent her was soaking in the lower region she had been that turned on by their kiss. Ichika chuckled a little at her happiness glad for her as he got off the bed with a noticeable stiff in his pants. He made his way to the door and opened it up leaving the room to give her peace and quiet to change.

* * *

"Hi Ichika-kun did you and Laura patch things up?" Charlotte asked out of consideration leaning beside a nearby wall with a warm smile on her face, though her eyes had been a shade of puffy red from crying.

"Y-Yeah we did Char-chan," Ichika replied keeping out where they were going in case Charlotte decided to come. He knew it was being insensitive to do so, but he had meant it when it was just going to be the two of them. Of course, he did not know that Charlotte already knew about the amusement park because Laura had told her so, while they changed into the cat costumes. He noticed the shade of red around her eyes and felt guilt rise for not asking why she was crying, but he knew why in his heart.

"I'm glad for you two. Friends shouldn't fight each other."

"Me too Char-chan."

With that said both good friends made leisurely conversation about what the new term had in store for them. It was a lighthearted topic for the both of them especially Charlotte, since she could visibly see how Laura and Ichika made up. There was an outline of Laura's lips on his mouth that kind of looked like a spider bit him. If she wasn't feeling sad internally than she would have made a joke about his spider lips. When Laura came out of the room ten minutes later she was dressed in her IS uniform ready to leave.

"Ichika, are you ready?" Laura asked him as he nodded and bowed his head in farewell to Charlotte. Laura smiled happily and took Ichika's hand walking with him back to his room. Both teens waving goodbye to Charlotte who smiled returning their waves of goodbye. She already knew where they were going no point in asking. She wiped away a stary tear, that slid down her cheek after they were no longer in sight.

"You two your already in love," Charlotte muttered to herself with a small smile as her cat ears flattened down and her tail stopped wagging. She returned to her room and locked the door behind her as her restrained tears came gushing out. She should be happy that both her friends were together even if they didn't say it.

So why in the world did it hurt so much to see them like that?

They both hid it well, but Char could tell and feel how much love was there between the two. A soft sorrowful sigh came from her as she curled up on her bed in a ball deciding to sleep off the pain in her heart.

Why did tossing her feelings aside feel like she trampled over her own personality?

* * *

A few hours later in the afternoon both Ichika and Laura had been spending a decent three hours at the amusement park. It felt kind of strange not to have the whole group with them, but on the flip side it was a welcome change. This way both had the other for themselves and Ichika did not have to accommodate the needs of everyone.

"Laura-chan what should we do next?" Ichika asked finding his hand being captured by Laura who was enjoying herself. She even had a candy apple in her free hand munching on the sweet apple with delight. He had bought her that apple about a few minutes ago and she was making a mess of herself.

Deciding that it would be best to sit down and let Laura finish her apple. He stopped at a nearby bench and set down, but Laura true to what she always did with him set in his lap. She continued to eat from her candy apple, while watching the passing people scoping out potential dangers. Being military trained she always had to keep her eyes open for any attack.

Ichika did not fight her as she used his lap for a cushion and watched her eat the tasty treat. When Laura finished her candy apple she casually flicked the stick toward a trash can 10 feet away with her left hand. Not even looking as she turned around on his lap to face him, it wasn't even her dominate hand as it fell into the receptacle with a swoosh.

"Ichika-kun could we ride the Ferris wheel? I have never been on one before," She admitted with a blush on her cheeks. The girl had always wanted to go on one ever, since Chifuyu made her past by one when she had a free day off from training.

"Sure, Laura-chan, but first your lips are covered with pieces of candy apple," he pointed out causing her to go wide-eyed and look down her lip. It was true there were bits of the delicious treat there.

How had she not noticed this?

"C-Could Ichika-kun eat the pieces off?" Laura blushed redder than before at what came out of her mouth. She wanted him to do so even if it might make things awkward. Ichika felt his nostrils flare at the question as his eyes focused on her lips; counting the many flakes of apple on her succulent lips. He knew he could easily go and grab a napkin, but did not want to do so.

"O-Ok." Ichika nodded slowly and drew his lips down towards her. Their lips softly pressing to the other causing Laura to smile at Ichika's gentleness and suppressed a moan when she felt his teeth on her upper lip. He was nibbling at her upper lip lightly, taking care not to bruise her pink lips. With each little nibble he sucked the pieces off her upper lip.

From the intimate position they were in passing people had to cover their children's eyes. Those kind of teens could set a bad example for their children. To bad Ichika and Laura were in their own world of bliss. The male IS pilot drew his tongue on to her bottom lip in a oval pattern pressing his lips further on to her's. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the way he was getting rid of the candy pieces. Encouraging him to continue this by massaging her fingers into his hair.

Her encouragement was certainly doing wonders to his libido as he sucked on her bottom lip collecting the final pieces off her lips. When he could no longer feel the pieces of candy apple on her bottom lip; he checked her by tracing his tongue from her bottom lip up to her upper lip in what looked to be a loving gesture. Her scent of strawberries wafted off her making him work double time to eat the candy pieces.

Laura was trembling in his lap at this wonderful sensation as her grip on his hair tightened. She softly moaned his name against his lips drawing her tongue out to meet his restricting him from anymore movement. With skill one would not believe Laura had she pulled his tongue into his mouth; dominating his mouth and tongue in one fluid motion.

Ichika was first to pull away after their innocent kiss was threatening to become more than that. He inhaled gulps of air needing a breather from how Laura threw his tongue into the ringer. The sign of their passionate kiss could be seen to everyone and to the surrounding adults it was quite the steamy scene. Laura didn't mean for such an innocent act to turn out this way, but it was worth all of that and more.

"Let us ride the Ferris wheel Ichika," Laura commanded getting off of his lap feeling how once again Ichika made her wet. She put on a stoic face at the people who had stayed to see their kiss. Not wasting time she pulled Ichika up from the bench and dragged him away from the bench towards the Ferris wheel.

It was a good thing that the line for the Ferris wheel was surprisingly short in the afternoon. The both of them sitting in a cart having it to themselves as they set beside each other. Laura gently held Ichika's hand as the wheel began to turn the two going upwards.

Laura looked out the window watching the people down below; they were starring to look like ants the further higher up they got. This new experience made her smile in joy pointing down below at the people.

"Ichika-kun they look like ants come see," Laura sounded genuinely excited squeezing his hand wanting him to see with her. Ichika chuckled a little indulging in what she wanted as he peered down the window below. The two were currently at the highest point on the Ferris wheel just watching the people below.

"Hey Laura look," he pointed away from the people to the afternoon sun making its way down the sky. Laura following to where he pointed watching the sun descend. This was strange she had seen the sun set plenty of times before, though something about the way it descended right now was breathtaking.

'_Is it because I'm with Ichika_?' Laura pondered on why this was so different. She squeezed his hand once again her heart was beating fast like a firework was exploding off in her heart. "Ichika!" Laura suddenly shouted his name demanding his attention. He turned his head towards her as a blush crept on her face.

"I love you Ichika Orimura!" Laura suddenly confessed interlocking their fingers together causing Ichika to blink in wonderment. Did he just hear her right? She loved him like actually loved him? At her sudden confession he closed his eyes considering her feelings and his own.

Laura chewed on her bottom lip in worry did he share her feelings?

'_Maybe this is to much to fast... I-I should tell him it was a joke_.' She considered on how to approach this new problem as the ferris wheel opened for them to leave.

Ichika stood up releasing the hold of her hand as he walked out of the wheel and turned around to face her. The expression on his face was hard to read for Laura and she was about to tell him what she thought.

"Laura-chan I love you too, Will you be my girlfriend?" Ichika told the girl with a warm smile plastered on his face. His hand was extended out toward her openly accepting her feelings. He was going to take a chance and accept having a girlfriend.

"Ichika! Yes I will be your girlfriend!" Laura proclaimed flying out of her seat in total joy and grabbed his hand. She was crying out of happiness as he caught her in his arms. This was officially the best day of her life!

The new couple could be seen inside of a hotel with the moonlight flooding into their bedroom. Ichika and Laura both set on the king sized bed the two had been making-out with the other ever since they got in. It was to ease themselves into what both wanted to do next.

"Ichika-kun could we go further?" Laura breathlessly asked underneath him as her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her legs were tangled around his hips in attempt to grind out the need in her loins. The look in her red eye was dazzling with barely constrained lust. Ichika had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly moving with the grinding of her hips. He was sporting quite the tent in his pants due to Laura's actions and wanted to tear off their restraining clothes.

"L-Laura-chan we can, but we need condoms. I don't want to impregnate you and for you to miss out next term," Ichika was not about to impregnate Laura and risk her missing a term of school. It would be unfair to do so just to have a night of passion. He did want to go as far as possible, but not without having protection for insurance.

Laura agreed to that glad he thought ahead and was thinking about their future together. She removed one of her hands from around his neck to pull out from her bra; three packs of condoms all in his size. Ichika blushed at the condoms and asked how she knew his size.

"I do sleep on your lower half for a reason Ichika," Laura mentioned leaving it at that as he nodded not going to ask any further questions.

With that awkward comment said and done Ichika bit into the swell of her tender neck drawing a heavy moan from Laura. He nibbled down her neck with ease between each one of his bites. He kissed down her neck all the way to her collarbone sucking on the flesh. Laura could only moan his name softly in pleasure enjoying the spine tingling sensation of having her neck bit. To be at the mercy of her love. While he was suckling the flesh of her collarbone, she removed her hands from the back of his neck to take off his shirt. It was a good thing the male IS uniform did not have buttons on it, otherwise she might have never gotten it off.

Her soft hands traced down his firm chest gripping the sturdy muscles surprised by how tone his body was. She did not expect him to have such muscles, but probably being in the IS for all this time and fighting against strong opponents had the effect of toning him. Her hands traveled further south down to his pants one hand resting on top of his crotch. Even though he was wearing pants she could feel his tent at full strength and swallowed a dry lump in her throat in anticipation. She could imagine how it would feel in her hands and tried undoing the button on his pants, but fumbled in doing so her hands couldn't grip the pesky zipper.

"I-Ichika!" Laura suddenly cooed at feeling his hand rub one of her breast, which was still covered by her bra. He was rubbing the fabric against her hardening nipple and had quite the smile on his face. As he rubbed the fabric against her nipple harder, he removed his lips from her neck to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. It was to keep himself back from groaning in pleasure. The way her hands tried to grip his zipper and pull it down, though her efforts were ineffective she had been unintentionally rubbing his hardened member.

Removing his hand from her breast as he withdrew his lips from her's. He couldn't help the groan that came from after they parted lips. Laura could really turn a guy on. Their eyes met reflecting the same desire both held wanting to ravage the other. Laura blushed at the intense look in his eyes and nodded to what he wanted as his hands unbuttoned her shirt in a flash. He removed her shirt tossing it to where his shirt was on the floor. His dark brown eyes took in the sight of her chest spotting a few scars that marred her sweet stomach.

"Ichika I-I..." Laura didn't know how he would take to her having scars. She heard from a group of girls earlier in the year that guys did not like seeing a woman who had scarred flesh. A red blush decorated her face as she felt his lips; kiss the small scars showing that he accepted her as she was. It was unspoken, but Laura could tell that was what he saying through the look in his eyes. She rested her hands on the top of his head rubbing through the locks of his hair, curling her finger around a strand of his hair. Enjoying the butterfly kisses as he kissed up to her black bra and that is when she stopped rubbing his hair.

'_How will he react? Does he like my breast? S-Should I tell him he doesn't have to d-do that...'_ Laura questioned in her hand for a moment before she felt his hand squeeze her small breast. It didn't matter to him about how her breast size he was a leg man. And Laura had incredible legs that much he could say without a doubt in his mind. He raised Laura up into a sitting position on the bed, as his hands fumbled for the clasp of her bra behind her back. Laura saw the look of concentration on his face at trying to find her clasp and she resisted the urge to laugh. The look on his face was very amusing not wanting him to struggle forever with finding it, she told him where the clasp was as he threw off her bra in victory.

"Yes!" Ichika smiled glad he found the annoying thing and blushed realizing he said it aloud. Laura giggled at his accomplishment it was funny to hear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his head towards her breast hugging him to her small pillows. Ichika continued to smile basking in the moment, a happy sigh came from him. His warm breath tickling her nipples as she shivered loving the warm feeling on her breast. This was a moment between the two that could not be described in words, but both felt it in their hearts.

When the moment passed between them they restarted their communion of love. Ichika had his hand on her left breast rubbing the mound in a circle as his index finger and thumb rubbed her hardened pink nipple. He placed his lips over her other nipple swirling the tip of his tongue against the pebble. Laura moaned out his name loudly at feeling his tongue and fingers go to work on her nipples. The pleasure was so great, she wanted to reciprocate this feeling on to him as her hands returned to his pants. She finally could remove his pesky button and did so pulling the zipper down too. With that done she brought her hand down into his pants rubbing the head of his hot member that was straining to get out of his boxers.

Ichika groaned harshly in pleasure at feeling where her hand was and pressed himself closer to her hand. Wishing her hand would remove his boxers as his lips wrapped around her nipple; sucking on the bud of it. His fingers pinching her other nipple due to the amount of pleasure he was feeling causing Laura to squeeze his member. She cried out his name in pleasure wanting him to do that again, grinding her pelvis down on to his knee. Her red panties soaked to the fabric some of her juices leaking on to his knee only heightening the pleasure between the two.

He removed his lips from her nipple along with moving his hand away from her breast. Using his free hand to rub down her stomach his index finger tracing the hem of her panties. Wrapping his lips around her other nipple he treated her to the same pleasure she felt from earlier. Laura's eyes watered from the pleasure Ichika was giving her as her hand gripped around the length of his member in his boxers stroking him very hard. Ichika's heavy groans were slightly muffled on her breast as he bit into her nipple at the speed of her strokes. Nevermind the strength she put into each hard rub he was so close and looked up into Laura's eyes.

She instantly knew what his eyes were saying and a smirk crossed her features as she slowed the pace of her rubbing. Ichika shuttered groaning her name in pleasure wanting her to speed up again. He certainly was not going to beg, though with the way Laura was rubbing his girth he would break soon.

"Ichika." Laura spoke his name smirking at how bad he wanted his release. She ceased the movement of her hand denying him the release his eyes were begging for. With this kind of power over him she couldn't keep from vindictively smiling. "Do you want me to continue this Ich~ika," she drawled out his name in reminiscence of her nyan from way earlier in the day. He nodded quickly wanting that very much as she rubbed her soaking hot core still in her panties on to his knee. Staving off her own release, which was quite the challenge.

The German girl took one of the condoms that was still on the bed and ripped off the wrapper with her teeth. Ichika swallowed a hard lump in his throat at the very erotic action Laura did. It made his heart do a twist into five knots of crushing pleasure as she threw off his boxers to the wall. She felt heat rise to her flustered cheeks at seeing Ichika's hard member right before her eyes. It was standing at full eight inches of length and contemplated how it would fit inside her. She knew her flower would greatly be stretched if not torn to accommodate his girth. His hard member was leaking pre-cum and looked to be twitching roaring for release.

She covered his hard rock with the condom very glad it looked to be fitting him. Internally she praised the amount of times Ichika had gotten hard at nights with her sleeping on him. "Take off my panties," Laura ordered with bated breath in her voice as he placed his hands over her panties. He felt how wet her panties were it was like an entire river was barely held back by the cloth. Slowly pulling off her panties the flood came and it washed over his entire knee like a flood. He wasn't mad about what happened he kind of took it in stride that he made Laura this aroused.

"Laura-chan do you want this?" Ichika asked knowing after this Laura would no longer be a virgin. His hands wrapped around her waist as Laura nodded settling herself on his pelvis feeling his wrapped up member touch against her soaking lips. She stifled a moan at the wonderful sensation wanting him to take her virginity only him.

"Yes I do Ichika-kun," Laura framed his face with her hands rubbing her index fingers on his cheeks. She could think of no other man than him to give as her red eye met his brown eyes. The look in her eye said more than words ever could and as Ichika saw the look knew. She truly did want him as she hugged him towards her body.

Laura gripped the base of his throbbing member and directed the head of it to rub against her soaking lips. She bit back a small moan and eased him upwards inside of her. It was a very slow process as Laura could feel her walls stretch at taking five inches of his length. The one good thing before this started was that her hymen was gone back in the military. It impeded her movements one day during training and she took matters into her own hands to get rid of it. The pain on that day was excruciating, but right now the pain she felt while accommodating his length was only a moderate amount.

After taking in the whole of Ichika's length the both of them took in a shaky breath of air. The experience for both of them was entirely new, but invigorating they were whole together. Ichika looked into Laura's red eye as his hand touched over her eyepatch. Laura stiffened at where his hand was and was about to pull away, but the look in his eyes stopped her.

"Laura, I want to see all of you including both your eyes," Ichika stated as his hand traced the entirety of her eyepatch knowing what was underneath. This was Laura's shame she may have never said it aloud, but he knew ever since that day. Laura never wanted to uncover her eye again and be in that situation to feel like she was sinking with no one to help her.

"I-Ichika... b-but that eye is yellow. Heterochromatic I'm different. Would you still look at me the same after seeing my eye?" Laura asked afraid he would hate her after seeing that eye again. That eye that almost killed him. Her fear turned to shock as Ichika undid her eyepatch placing it beside the nightstand near the bed. Laura blinked a little at feeling her left eye uncovered. She watched Ichika's warm expression on his face and felt her heart do a somersault out of joy. He truly did not see her any differently as she brought his lips into a earth-shattering kiss. She rocked her hips in tune with Ichika's slow thrust, which had surprised her. Ichika was just full of surprises today.

Ichika continued his slow thrust at the squeezing of Laura's tight walls like a vice. The pleasurable warmth from her walls made him want to pick up speed, but at hearing the screams of pleasure coming from Laura. He had some decency of control not to recklessly give in to his wanton desires, though that was failing fast. His need to release growing with each churn of their grinding knots in Laura's stomach grew tighter and tighter as the flood gates were ready to burst. As the two IS pilots kept in tempo with the other faster in faster. Encouraging the other with their heavy groans and respective moans wanting the end to come badly. The sounds of their lovely yet lustful escapade echoed off the walls of the room, but like all things it had to end on a high note.

"Ichika!" Laura screamed her flood gates being triggered releasing the dam. She rode out the blissful mind shattering orgasm on to the man she loved panting after the act. It wasn't to long afterwards that Ichika himself released his seed into the protective wrapper. At his own release he was left spent this was after all his first time. Both young lovers did an admirable job for such new-comers and laid back on the bed. Ichika pulled out of Laura with a hefty groan discarding the condom to the floor spilling his seed on to the floor.

Laura rested herself on top of his warm sweaty body panting still after what they experienced together. The beauty of what made a man and a woman together like never before. Ichika smiled down at Laura as his arms held her to him groaning lightly in pleasure. He rubbed his hands along down her backside firmly cupping her soft cheeks. He could feel her juices still leaking out from her pussy, Laura mildly moaning at where his hands were wanting him to do more, but she was tired.

"Ichika-kun that was..." Laura could not say how incredible it was, she pecked his lips hoping that once again it would convey her feelings. For Ichika that was all he needed to feel the two sharing a bond of understanding deeper than words could express. Retreating from the kiss Ichika smiled showing that he understood her sincere affections and squeezed her backside gently.

"Laura-chan you know what this means right?" Ichika questioned the beautiful woman in her eyes. The moonlight sparkled of her body giving her quite the ethereal look with her silver hair glowing in correlation with the moon.

"It means your my wife again and we've consummated our relationship." Laura smiled up into his brown eyes nuzzling her head into his chest. Her eyes fluttered feeling fatigue overcome her a yawn coming past her lips. "Goodnight Ichika Orimura I love you."

"I love you too Laura Bodewig,"Ichika proudly returned her feelings falling asleep with her. The two young lovers nestled together under the sheets going to embrace the new term together without any doubts.

* * *

**That is the end of summer love with Laura and Ichika. I plan to have the next one in December. This was just a way for me to take a short break from writing my other stories. I admit it was hard for me to keep Laura in same character as in the novels and anime. Took me about two weeks to write this up and an additional day to revise it. I wanted to make this different from other lemons more poetic in a sense, but I feel with the next installment it'll actually be poetic.**

**Less drama for those who don't like it, though it was necessary. I mean Ichika has a harem albeit doesn't know it in the novel or anime. Don't see why he has to be dumb not a point in my mind to be honest. This was to show Ichika being smart he knew that they had feelings for him, but Laura was the one that got his heart. **


End file.
